Good bye love
by ilovetf
Summary: This is a short drabble. Klaus and Caroline meet for the first time since the events that happened in episode 9 of season 4.


**This is a short drabble. Klaus and Caroline meet for the first time after the events of episode 9 of season 4.**

Caroline felt her back stiffen and inhaling slowly, closed her eyes. This was the second time she had _felt_ his presence behind her without even having to look and she didn't like it.

'Go away.' She said quietly, inflicting all the coldness she could in her voice, her back still to him.

'We need to talk.' He replied just as quietly with his deep voice.

She shook her head. '_We_ don't need to do anything...just go away, I mean it.' She hissed as she turned her head slightly to the side, giving him her profile.

'You should be thanking me,' She felt him coming closer, 'that I didn't kill your boyfriend...yet.'

Her whole body turned violently to face him at his words. She could feel her fangs prickling her lower lip and everything had turned to a hazy red as she looked at Klaus who was calmly looking back at her.

'Knew that would catch your attention.' He added with a smirk.

Suddenly she sighed and felt her fangs retreat and her vision cleared. It was what he wanted, to get a reaction out of her while he stood there, dressed in his usual dark colors, the chains he always wore around his neck and that small smile that still showed the dimples on his cheeks, as calm as ever as though he had done nothing out of the ordinary, or maybe simply because for him it was just that, normal routine and not the havoc that he had created in her world since his massacre occurred.

'Haven't you killed enough, already?' She asked through her teeth.

'It's the way I handle traitors.' He replied with indifference.

Her eyes narrowed on him, 'What about Carol? She wasn't a _traitor_, she had done nothing to you!'

'She begged for her son's life,' He gave the slightest shrug, 'so I took hers instead...seems fair to me.'

'Fair?!' She repeated with a shriek, ' She was a person, she had a life, and all the others too! Their lives mattered! How can you be so callous?!'

'Oh, I don't know...how did Tyler do it?' He retorted back, 'While he was planning his rebellion, and plotting to put me and my sister in concrete...did he weep with grief over ending _our_ lives?!' His blue eyes flashed angrily in hers but she glared back refusing to be the one to look away first, even if his words had actually hit a nerve.

He huffed, 'Of course, I forgot I'm the only monster here,' He raised his eyebrows slightly at her, 'Right? Your actions against me are always justified, while mine...I'm simply evil.' he huffed again, 'Hypocrites, all of you.' Again he hit a nerve, and this time she couldn't help lower her eyes. His words reminded her too much of the conversation between her and Stefan while they thought the hybrids were getting rid of him.

'Then you should have taken it out on us...not his mother.' She said quietly.

Suddenly he frowned. 'Thought about it...but I think the message is clearer this way. His mother's death, will be a daily and constant reminder of what will happen if he tries to cross me again...tell him that.' His tone was hard, his accent clipped and she felt his words chill her insides.

'How can you be so...heartless.' She felt her eyes fill with tears. '...She was the only family he had left!' Caroline shouted in his face.

'He still got you, hasn't he?' Klaus spit back, 'His constant, loyal, girlfriend...ready to do _anything_, to make her lover get what he wants,' he chuckled, 'or at least to help him try.'

Her eyes shined brightly with anger and she fought the tears away. 'Any shred of guilt I could have felt for decieving you, died with your victims so don't even try to go there!'

He regarded her intently for a long moment before he said quietly, 'I wonder, who was decieving who.'

She shook her head at him, 'There was no way you could have known about me and Tyler.'

'No, I admit that bit did escape my knowledge,' he gave her a small smile, 'but only because I didn't think Tyler could stoop so low as to use you that way...befriending the enemy, no less.'

'He didn't use me, I offered.'

'Did you, now?' He smiled wider, the dimples deep groves in his cheeks.

'You can take that smirk off your face!' She hissed at him, 'I hated every, single, second I had to spend with you, pretending to like you.'

A shadow passed over his eyes, before he lowered them and his chin jutted out in anger.

'Every, single, second?' He repeated, His eyes climbed back to hers, but now there was only anger there, making her doubt she had seen anything different before.

'Yes.' She nodded strongly. 'It was all a sham, all of it!'

'If you say so...' He added under his breath.

'What's that supposed to mean?' She gritted between her teeth.

'It means,' Suddenly he was over her, their bodies almost touching, his face mere inches away from hers, so as he talked his breath stirred the hairs at her temple, 'that you can deny it, fight it, hide it, hate it...but you and I know,' his eyes softened as he looked in hers, 'you and I _know_, if those smiles, words...laughs we shared, were real or fake.'

_Say something! Scoff! Laugh at him!_ Caroline ordered herself but her brain refused to do anything other than look back in his eyes.

He broke the eye contact first, blinking once, as he took a step backwards and turned to leave.

'I'll never forgive you for what you did...I _hate_ you!' Away from his glance, she finally reacted.

His body went completely still then slowly he turned back to look at her, his eyes hooded so that she couldn't read his expression, 'Even so,' he whispered quietly, 'that doesn't change what I just said...good-bye, love.'

She watched him walk away, pressing her fist to her mouth as tears started streaming down her face. She told herself, she was crying for Carol, for Tyler, for his pain that he seemed to have bottled up and refused to share with anyone, for her life, because she kept losing the people she cared about and loved but also...and she could deny it, fight it, hide it, hate it, she knew she was also crying for the hybrid who had just left her side and for whom her feelings of hatred, mistrust and dislike kept fighting with others in her heart that she didn't dare acknowledge.


End file.
